The Blue Blade
by lightsabermaster
Summary: The Jedi Temple's last hours.


The Blue Blade 

By lightsabermaster

Disclaimer: All characters and locations (except Dayv, Master Kovnee, Master Ead Feyz, Bokal Tefea, Seredra, and Citu) belong to George Lucas; I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Summary: The Jedi Temple's last hours.

* * *

The _snap-click_ of trooper armor echoed through the dark chamber as the legions of clones accompanied their leader on his grim assignment. The former Anakin Skywalker strode at the head of his new army, anger and determination in his eyes. His blue lightsaber buzzed loudly in his hand, the sound matching the fury of his thoughts. He waved half of his troops left, half of them right. What he did, he would do alone. 

/-/-/

The troopers swept through the lower levels of the temple. The few Jedi Knights that were at the Temple tried to resist, but they were outnumbered greatly. Twelve-year-old Zett Jukassa was reading in The Room of a Thousand Fountains when he felt a disturbance in the Force. He bolted to his feet and ran to the South door. He opened it and threw himself back inside as a blaster bolt hit the ground right where he'd just been standing. More bolts followed, and Zett quickly used the Force to hit the door close button. Just as the door closed, he caught a glimpse of what had been shooting. _Clone troopers? _He thought, puzzled. _I thought they were on our side. So why are they shooting at me? And how did they get in the Temple?_ He pulled out his comlink to call his best friend, to see if he knew what was going on.

"Dayv, are you there? It's Zett. I need to talk to you."

"Zett? Where are you?"

"I'm in The Room of a Thousand Fountains. What's happening?"

"The clones have turned against us. They've already killed Master Kovnee, and I'm trapped in the computer room."

"Just stay there and try to mask your heat signature, Dayv. I'm going to get help."

"How are you going to--"

Zett bit his lip hard to keep from crying as he heard the blaster bolt and his best friend's scream.

/-/-/

"Master Feyz, what can we do?" Five-year-old Bokal Tefea asked worriedly.

Nursery Master Ead Feyz looked down at his small charges. "We are in grave danger, younglings. The clones have turned against us, and now you must hide. Bokal," He turned to the young girl. "Gather the rest of the younglings and take them to the Council Chambers. You'll be safe there. Stay there until someone comes for you, and be very quiet."

"But Master, we're not allowed in the Council Chambers. Besides, we want to help you."

"Do as you are told, Youngling Tefea! Quickly!"

Bokal turned and beckoned the rest of the younglings to her. "Master Feyz says we need to go to the Council Chambers. Come on."

The Younglings took the turbolift up to the highest level, then they switched to the special Council Chamber turbolift. They never knew when Master Ead Feyz met his destiny at the hands of a squad of clone troopers.

/-/-/

The newly-christened Darth Vader strode through the sacred halls of the Jedi Temple. Time and again he was greeted by his former friends, the smiles on their faces turning to shock and pain as he cut them down. His mind buzzed with fury. _Kill them, yes, kill them all, they lied to me, they lied, it's their fault my mother died, their fault, they didn't tell me I could save her, it's all their fault, they killed her, they're planning to kill Padme, they want to kill me, _his mind screamed. Barely audible in the back of his mind was the tiny voice, _Anakin, what have you done? _

/-/-/

Zett Jukassa hurried up the stairs, his lightsaber at the ready. He was heading for the landing platforms, where he hoped to grab a ship and go--where? Who could he turn to for help? All the Jedi Council members were offworld somewhere, fighting in the war. The Supreme Chancellor certainly could no longer be trusted, seeing as these were his soldiers destroying the Temple. Zett remembered vividly the sound of clone troopers blasting The Room of a Thousand Fountains into bits of coal and slag. He hurried faster, desperate now. He'd grab a Jedi Starfighter and go to Kashyyyk to warn Master Yoda. He hoped he could remember the coordinates.

He turned the last corner and found himself in an empty hangar. Where are all the ships? He wondered. In a flash he realized what had happened. The clones did it. They made sure to cut off any possible escape routes. Outside, he heard the sound of a speeder landing on one of the platforms. _That's not a Republic Gunship_, he thought_. Maybe it's someone who can get help!_ His running footsteps echoed loudly in the empty hangar.

/-/-/

"I'm bored." Four-year-old Seredra said as she stared out one of the Council Chamber's many windows along with the other younglings.

"You can't be. Jedi Knights are never bored." Youngling Citu stated with a six-year-old's wisdom.

"But we've been here for a long time, Citu," Seredra said. "Master Feyz said someone would come for us when it was safe."

"Well, maybe it isn't safe yet."

For a few moments, silence reigned in the Council Chamber. Then, the faint sound of a distant lightsaber reached the younglings' ears.

"Someone's coming," Seredra said.

/-/-/

Darth Vader strode purposefully through the corridor. His eyes and heart were filled with rage. His mechanical hand tightly gripped his blue lightsaber. His mission was nearly complete. The tiny voice still nagged in the back of his mind. _Anakin, stop this. It's not too late to stop. You don't have to do this, Anakin._ He looked up at the inscription above the door to the Council Chamber.

_There is no emotion; there is peace._

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._

_There is no passion; there is serenity._

_There is no death; there is the Force._

The voice whispered yet again_. Anakin, look at those words,_ it said_. Those words are what you've based your entire life on, and you're throwing them away. Stop it now, Anakin._

A blue blade wiped out the inscription.

"I am _not_ Anakin."

/-/-/

Zett ran through the hangar toward the sound of the idling speeder. As he reached the open entrance he saw the vehicle. _It's Senator Organa,_ he thought happily. The senator had been to the Jedi Temple several times and was well known to be a great friend of the Jedi. _He must have heard what was happening. He can help me. _As he dashed out to meet the senator, something in the nearby shadows caught his eye._ Clones! _His mind exclaimed. Then, they were on him, shooting. He heard Senator Organa shout something, but he couldn't hear very well over the sound of blaster bolts. He managed to cut down three or four of the Clone Troopers, but he was greatly outnumbered. A few seconds later, young Jedi Zett Jukassa fell.

/-/-/

The younglings quickly hid behind the Council chairs. "I wonder who it is." Bokal whispered.

"Maybe it's Master Feyz," suggested Seredra.

"It doesn't _feel_ like Master Feyz." Citu stared at the door worriedly.

The doors hissed open. A cloaked figure stood in the doorway.

"Master Skywalker!" The younglings all breathed a sigh of relief.

Citu stepped forward. "The clones are attacking us, Master Skywalker. Can you help us?"

His only answer was the ignition of a bright blue blade.

/-/-/

_I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them. And not just the men, but the women, and the children, too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals. I hate them! - - Anakin Skywalker._

_

* * *

_This is my first ever fanfic, so please review! 


End file.
